Saki Hyuuga
Saki Hyuuga is the new half of the Pretty Cure duo in the first spin-off series, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Like her predecessor, Nagisa Misumi, Saki is excellent with a sport, this being softball. And also like Nagisa, she isn't very good at school, loves sweets and has a large appetite. Saki has a mild personality and a habit of saying "zekkouchou" when she gets excited. She remains optimistic and sane when facing the unexpected. Saki is lenient and friendly, and her cheerful and easygoing personality often brings people happiness and energy. Saki is a cheerful athletic girl, a member of Yunagi Middle School's girls' softball team. Her family runs the Panpaka Pan bakery and unlike her predecessor, she actually excels in some aspects of cooking and often makes delicious breads. She also has a sister named Minori, who she shares a room with and annoys her once in a while. Saki also has a crush on Mai's elder brother, Kazuya, and often blushes in front of him. Saki's whole name can mean, but does not directly translate into, "blooming towards the sun", or a sunflower, and a sunflower is also Cure Bloom's symbol. Saki has short auburn hair mostly pulled back with a few clips and a small ponytail, and brown eyes in her civilian form, and red hair after she transforms. As Cure Bloom, Saki introduces herself as, "The Shining Golden Flower, Cure Bloom!" while she introduces herself as "The Full Moon in the Sky, Cure Bright!" in her '''Cure Bright '''form. Appearance Saki has short, orange hair and eyes. She wears her hair in a small pony tail on the back, and has few hair clips on the front.In her civilian form, Saki wears a pink-striped shirt with a chiffon-yellow jacket and wears deep pink pants. Her school uniform is pale orange with a red bow tie and dark apricot plaided skirt; Saki wears her light pink tennis shoes. When getting ready to practice softball, Saki acessorized herself with a white slugger shirt that have red velvet long sleeves. The slugger shirt was printed as "Y.J.H." As Cure Bloom, Saki's hair became slightly long and was tied into a yellow headband with a red heart on the center, as her hair color merges into orange. She wears a deep pink dress with a red bow that contains a yellow curved heart at the center, and her midriff is dark plum. Cure Bloom has a yellow belt, containing a pink curved heart, on her waist. She uses pink armwarmers with finger-cut dark gloves with a hot pink heart in each. Also, her legwarmers go into the same colors and have red glossy hearts in each, and wear dark plum-colored shoes. Cure Bloom have yellow and white ruffles on her shawl, skirt and infront of the bow. As Cure Bright, Saki's dress was yellow and green with a yellow bow, containing a red curved heart, dark pink finger-cut gloves and shorts, yellow armwarmers and legwarmers, dark yellow shoes, and a belt that has a moon, sliced in eighth by a tiny triangle on the upper right. Gallery Cure Bloom intro.jpg|"The Shining Golden Flower, I am Cure Bloom!" tumblr_pofrhzJ4n31ucdyeio2_640.jpg Pretty Cure Series.jpg tumblr_pgxavr931m1sb5zl8o1_1280.jpg tumblr_pogsnghZ6w1uot52ao1_1280.jpg tumblr_po9eltA4KI1uot52ao1_1280.jpg Visual of the pink Cures as babies.jpg|Visual of the pink Cures as babies Merchandise 7192.jpg 7190.jpg cms_cure_bloom05.jpg 04dollcurebloom.jpg Imagehbbhhjjhbbhj.jpg 49236.jpg cms_cure_bright02.jpg Image Song Futari wa Precure Splash Star Vocal Album 1 Track04 Trivia *Several times in the season, Saki's love for food makes her mistake the villain's words for food. For example, she called Karehan "Curry Bun" because her mother was going to make curry for dinner. *Along with Mai and Kurumi Mimino, Saki is one of the three Cures who did not receive an upgrade in their movie; instead, they were detransformed into Cures Bloom and Egret but regained their transformation as Cures Bright and Windy. *Along with Cure Egret, Cure Bloom is the first Pretty Cure whose transformation changes her hair and eye color. *When Saki is Cure Bright, she is the first Cure to have green on her outfit. *She is the second Cure who is good at cooking, Shiny Luminous being the first as shown in the Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 movie, followed by Cure Rhythm and Cure Sunny. *She is the first main Cure to have a hair ornament in her hair. *Saki's birthday is on August 7. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Saki is represented by the poppy, which symbolizes a soothing and girlish personality in the Language of Flowers. *Along with Mai Mishou, Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro are the only Cures who can use two mascots to transform. *Saki is the first Lead Cure to share her room with a sibling. *On Wikipedia's official page of Pretty Cure is showed that Saki/Cure Bloom's theme colour is golden and Cure Bright's theme is lime *She has the same surname as Hinata Hyuga from the Naruto series. *Saki will appear as Cure Bloom to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 23 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Navigation Category:Female Category:Magical Girls Category:Anime Heroes Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Narrators Category:Famous Category:Successors Category:Neutral Good Category:Leaders Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Damsels Category:Fighters